BIGGEST SURPRISE!
by gadhadada
Summary: Small Surprise gives a Lovely Pleasure... hain na MRF...!


**BIGGEST SURPRISE**

* * *

 **Happy Birthday to YOU**  
 **Happy Birthday to YOU**  
 **Happy Birthday to Dear MRF**  
 **Happy Birthday to YOU...**

may Almighty ALLAH Kareem gives U Health, Happiness, Joy, Peace with Your Family and Frnds... aameen...

Birthday is the time of celebration; I hope you have a wonderful day with loads of love and surprises. May your birthday gives you the best memories till the next one, may you have success waiting ahead.

Dua with Wishes...  
GD/Dada...!

* * *

 **a Big Thank You so much to My Baray as ABHIDAYAFAN.**

* * *

 ** _as You All Know, MISHA is VIVEK Niece and Fighting with a Rare Disease where Skin does not gre with Passage of Time called LAMALA RETHREOSIS..._**

* * *

 _Daya coming at Residence and sat on a Couch with Thud…. Abhijeet coming out from Kitchen after hearing Key Hole Click and after Seeing Daya in tiring shade ask…_

 _Abhijeet: kya hua Daya..?_

 _Daya: kuch nahi Yaar…_

 _Abhijeet (coming towards him and now sit beside Him with): hmm… Bata kya hua..?_

 _Daya: Yaar, Do din pehlay Vivek, jub Bangalore mein tha tou Us kay Papa ko Bukhar aa gaya.. MISHA ko School chorny ki Offer Saamny wali Aunty nay dii tou Vivek ki Mother yani Misha ki Nani nay Misha ko Un ky sath Bhej diya… Yaar un kay sath koi Un ki Colleague bhi then.. Pata nahi bacchi kay saamny kesy Behave kiya kay School mein hee Misha ki Tabiyet Kharab honay lagi… (Abhijeet Shocked) (Daya added) Misha kay Ghar School sy Call aaya tou Bechary Nana Nani Bhagy aur usy ly aayey… abhi bhi Bukhar hy Usy aur wo School bhi jany ko Tayyar nahi…_

 _Abhijeet (caring tone): kuch bataya Tumhein…?_

 _Daya (Quiet and then added): Yaar, wo Lady Bacchi kay Chehry ko Cho kr (teary tone) kehny lagi kay Un ki Skin aisi Gandi, Saanp jesi Nahi hay…_

 _Abhijeet (angry): Ghuma kay Aik Hath lagana tha…_

 _Daya: Main hota tou Yehi krta… (after a minute) aur Yaar Pata Nahi Us nay Misha ko kis tarah matlab Chua kay ab Wo kisi kay bhi Hath lagany sy Darr rahi hay… (sad tone) Apny Nana, Nani ko bhi Pass nahi aany dy rahi.. Vivek tou Buht Pareshan hy… Isi liyey Mujhy ly gaya tha…_

 _Abhijeet: aur ab kya Haal hy…?_

 _Daya: Chup ho gayii hay.. Baari Mushkil sy Mujhy Bataya hy… Kya kahun (standup and Pressing His Arm and move away now with) Dil hee Kharab ho gaya Mera ye Sun kr…_

 _Abhijeet (standing and say): acha Khana tou Kha lo…_

 _Daya (turn and say): Nahi Yaar, Main Kha Nahi paon ga… Tum Kha lo…_

 _Abhijeet did not say anything… He knew Now He also can't take any Bite so after Half an hour, He take Luke Warm Milk and some Cracker and Entered inside Daya room who was lying over Bed with Closed Eyes and after sensing Abhijeet presence, Open His eyes and sat so Abhijeet placed the Tray and without any word giving Him Crackers and Milk and after finishing, gives Him Pills too after seeing the Swelling of His Shoulder…_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Next day Abhijeet tried to engage Daya with Him in Official Stuff so He can't get to have Time to go to meet Misha and it lowers the Swelling of His Shoulder Relaxing His Buddy who Personally Talking few times to Misha on Call…_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Two days Daya had Minimum time to meet Misha so much relaxed but Today, Abhijeet was Busy in an Official meeting with ACP Sir so spending a Hectic day and when coming back at residence, found it Empty…_

 _He instantly taking out His Cell and Dialing Daya number who did not Pick it so Abhijeet trying to Dail Freddie number but before that got a call of Vivek… In tension Abhijeet picked it and Listens…_

 _Vivek (in tense tone): Abhijeet Sir, Daya Sir Ghar pr hain na… Aap ka Landline Band hy aur Cell tou Daya Sir pick he Nahi kr rahy…_

 _Abhijeet: Vivek, kya hua..? Sub Theek hy na..?_

 _Vivek (teary tone): Sir, Aaj Daya Sir aaye thy… Misha ki tabiyet Behtar nahi ho rahi balky Bigar Zyada rahi hay… Dad nay Un ko Khud Call kr ky Bulaya tha… (with sad sigh) Sir, Misha ko Roty Dekh kr Daya Sir Khud bhi Rony lagy… Mom tou already Stress mein hain.. Pata Nahi, Na wo School jany ko tayyar hy na kisi sy Baat krny ko… kuch Samjh…_

 _Abhijeet (cutting Call with): acha Tum Preshan Mut ho… Bacchi hay, Sanbhal jaye gii…_

 _After that He Cuts Call and rushed to Beach in Cab where He found His Buddy in Complete Silent mood and mode at his Specific place… He reached Near and without any word, grabbed His Arm, Stand Him and taking Him Out in Quillas which He started after taking Keys from Daya…_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Abhijeet Relaxed Him with Difficulty as He went to His Silent zone but seeing Mid night that Daya takes a Double Dose of His Medicine as His arm again started to Swelling… Abhijeet took a Deep Breath and leave the place as He has nothing to Tell Him…_

 _At Morning… Abhijeet tried to discuss Something with DAYA with Care as he knew the Topic is so Sensitive… He said…_

 _Abhijeet: Daya, mera khayal hay humein Misha say milna julna Kum ker dena chahyey…_

 _Daya (shock): kyun…!_

 _Abhijeet: Nahi wo dekho na… (with care) is tarah tou wo Hum per he Depend karny lagay gi… jub kay Humein tou Usay Mazboot banana hay na…_

 _Daya: nahi Boss… agar abhi is tarah Usay chor diya tou wo Toot jayey gi… Tum Samjh Nahi rahy ho…_

 _Abhijeet (murmur): aur jo Tum Nahi samjh rahy ho…_

 _Abhijeet (again try): haan Theek hay… Mian ye thori keh raha hun kay kay Bilkul Na milo… Main bus ye keh raha hun kay zara Kum milo… ta kay usay Dunya ko Face karnay ka Mauqa milay…_

 _Daya: arry sub ho jata hay Boss… (casual tone) aa jayey ga Dunya ko Face karna bhi… warna koi (loving tone) Tum jesa Usay bhi Mil jayey ga…!_

 _After that He moved Outside… Abhijeet takes a Deep Breath… He don't know How He tackle that thing… Misha getting Better day by day… what Daya say to Her but according to Vivek She did not Argue More and took Her Medicine and Meal on Time while going to School but still with Fear and only with his Family.…_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Daya look at Her on Regular basis either Abhijeet tried a lot to Stop Him and there was an Argument between them about Misha… after Two days Vivek came and give something to Abhijeet to give it to Daya as Misha sent it to Her Baray waly Uncle… Abhijeet tried to Open it… Suddenly Daya came and Snatched that from Abhijeet hand with…_

 _Daya (rash): bina poochay kisi aur ka saaman nahi khooltay…. (whisper) ye tou pata hoga Tumhein…_

 _Abhijeet did not Respond as He know that Daya Hurts by that Argument but He did not understand how He showed His Hurt to Daya…_

 _At Night in residence after Freed from Dinner… He saw after pushed DAYA Room Door that He sat at Writing Table Chair and Crying Silently… ABHIJEET moved out Quietly with Pain in His Heart…_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _At Morning… when after Knocking He moved inside… Look Daya in Sleep… He comes Forward to shake Him as…_

 _Abhijeet: arry Daya abhi tak So rahay ho… Bureau jana hay na… Daya (he trying to shake and Freez) Oh My GOD…_

 _Abhijeet saw DAYA Left Arm was completely swelled as He touched His Neck Direction and found that His Neck as well Left Shoulder was also looking Swell.. even after feeling something else…_

 _He unbutton His Shirt and found a Complete Swelled Left Side of His Body… He tried to Wake up Him but Failed… He immediately calls the DR who treated Daya for that Problem at their residence and also Call to Bureau that He will be Late today… DR Came and Treated and after moving out tell to Abhijeet…_

 _DR: Main nay aap say pehlay bhi kaha hay na kay inhein Tension Nahi lenay dein… ab baat Dawayun say Injection per aa gayii hay… main phir Warn ker raha hun agr aisa hota raha tou PARALYSIS honay kay bhi Chances hain… khair Massage kijyey is ki Garden aur Hath ka… aur Movement mein rakhyey… ek Direction mein Sony bhi Na dein… plz..!_

 _Here Abhijeet calls Bureau and tell them that He and Dayawill not come today… when Daya wake up after that Sleep… He feels bit Better so moving out from room, seeing Abhijeet watching Channel… He looked the Clock and confusingly ask…_

 _Daya: arry ye Shaam kay 7 baj rahay hain kya?_

 _Abhijeet: haan… uth gayey Tum… Dard hay abhi ya Kum hay… kuch laon Khany ko?_

 _Daya: kya hua hay Mujhy?_

 _Abhijeet: kuch Nhai Tumhara Hath swell ho gaya tha… DR ko bulwana para… Injection diya Us nay… Dard kay karan Tum Behosh thay…_

 _Daya (shock): arry Mujy tou pata hee Nahi chala…_

 _Abhijeet takes some Food for Him… He sat on Lounge Couch and start Eating… Abhijeet just take a Tea…He initiated…_

 _Abhijeet: Daya… DR buht naraz ho ker gaya hay… Tumhein kaha hy na Tension Na lo…_

 _Daya: arry Boss Mujhy koi Tension Nahi hay…_

 _Abhijeet (rash tone): haan koi Tension Nhai hay Shahab ko… tou aisay hee ye ho raha hay… kal poori raat bethay Rotay rahay… kya Problem hay… bolo… batao…_

 _Daya (usual way): kuch nahi… wo bus aisay hee… Misha say mil ker aaya tha…_

 _Abhijeet (ordering tone): aainda Tum Misha say haftay mein Aik baar milo gay… bus…_

 _Daya (rash): kyun… meri marzi main jub chahy us say milun…_

 _Abhijeet (tough tone): jo kaha hay wohi karna… haalat dekhi hay… kitna Swell hay ye Hissa… DR keh raha hay PARALYSIS ho jayey ga Phir…_

 _Daya (angry n hurry): tou ho janay do… Tumhein kya…_

 _Abhijeet Quiets in a bit… Daya Realized what He Uttered in Anger and Hurry… He was little bit Disturb too so tried to say…_

 _Daya (low tone): Sorry… Main …_

 _Abhijeet (interrupts): Theek hay… (standup with) per aainda is tarah Meray pass mut aana… koi shikayet nahi karna… koi complain nahi kay Mujhy Hath mein Dard hay… mujhy Takleef hay…_

 _Daya (rash): haan Nhai aaon ga Tumharay pass… sub Khud ker lun ga… kuch nahi kahun ga… kuch Nahi bataon ga… (imitate) Misha say mut milo… (frustrated) najany Us Choti Bacchi say kya Dushmani ho gayii hay…_

 _Abhijeet without a word moved outside… He came very Late and see Daya was Sleep at Couch… He just Covered Him and moved to His Room…_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Next Morning both moved to Bureau… Abhijeet just Order all that Daya had a Bad Strain in His Shoulder and Backache so mostly Team try to Drive the Vehicle… Daya regularly Visited Misha… Abhijeet did not pop up the Issue again after knowing His Bad health condition even Daya stopped to take Medicine on time…_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Abhijeet mostly spending time just Quietly Observing His Bro condition either after meeting Misha He feels Misha is getting much Better and giving a Small Box to Him for Her Baray waly Uncle…_

 _Abhijeet takes it and after reaching Residence, placed it over Daya table and moved out… Daya came and then after Freed from Shower, Dinner and Lemon Tea Relaxly sat over Bed and Opened that Box and feeling Completely Stunned…_

 _Daya feeling a High Pain in His Arm and Shoulder, even He felt that the Pain Spreading around His Chest… He can't Breath Properly… He standup with Lots more Effort as His Skin Rupture and now Blood drop by drop coming out, even the Small Crevices turned Bigger Cracks…_

 _He tried to move the Knob of Door but can't… He wanted to Call His Buddy but can't, He tried to either Shout or Scream but the Pain and Breath really gives Him No room… His Bro is in Peaceful Sleep just a Wall difference but He could not be able to Touch Him… He tried and Lastly in again standing Up Attempt, so many things fell from His Side table with Voice jerked His Pal…._

 _Abhijeet coming out from His room, first can't Get anything as the Lounge and main Door was Closed but a Small ray of Light coming from Daya room Tensed Him.. He moved, grabbed the Knob, moved it but can't get inside as Daya Body placed at doorway blocked the way in…._

 _Abhijeet Shouting, taking Daya name Loudly but in vein… with much much Difficulty He dragged the door and moved inside after Squeezing His body and comes in Bad Reality of His life seeing His Buddy in that Messy condition where He was lying Unconscious over floor having Blood marks over His Chest, Arm Upper ligament…_

 _He was in Bad Mental phase in that Journey where He went to take his Buddy… His Eyes never fell a Tear as All are Storing inside His Heart right now… His Priority was just to Shift Daya at Hospital as early as possible and when He reached Hospital, He smashed down at Parking rather taking out His Bro from Treatment…._

 _He opened his Eyes with Irritation of Voices and Lights… His Mind tells He moved Fast to get Treated His Buddy… His Arms Swinging to Grab His Buddy and in a Bit Someone grabbed Him and Abhijeet sat with jerk…_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _His mind still not Grasped the surroundings as his Throat only shouting Daya name with Pain and meantime, Someone take Him inside His Soothing Hug and without anything He started Crying with so many things…_

 _Abhijeet (with crying): Sir, wo Daya na… us ka Gosht (tears rolling over His Cheek with) pata nahi.. kya hua (angry tone) Mian ny bola tha kay Tension nahi (Scare) usy Kuch… wo Buht Dard…_

 _ACP (jerk Him with): Abhijeet, Shant ho jao… haan (rubbing his back with) Daya Theek hay (Abhijeet look at him) (ACP added) haan, Sach (trying to Relax Him with) Chalo aao…_

 _Abhijeet standup in a Trance with ACP Sir who takes Him the Ward where He saw His Brother in a Deep and Sound Sleep… ACP sat Him near Bench who saw Freddie, Vivek and Dr. Salunkhy at Corridor and told…_

 _ACP: shayed jub Tum Daya ko yahan layey thy tou Khud bhi Tension sy Parking pr hee Gir gaye… Wardboys nay Tum Dono ko Hospital kay ander pohanchaya aur Rajeev nay Mujhy Call kr kay Bulaya…_

 _Abhijeet (taking sigh with): Sir, main sath waly Room mein tha.. pr Daya Mujhy aawaz nahi day paaya… (teary tone) Dard ki Shiddat itni thi kay wo Cheekh bhi Nahi paaya aur na Mera Naam ly paaya…_

 _ACP (pressing his palm with): acha Ghabrao Nahi… ab wo bhi Theek hay… Extreme Stress kay karan aisa hua hay…_

 _Salunkhy: Abhijeet, tum Dono kay beech kisi Baat ko ly kr koi Bhais ya…_

 _Abhijeet (interrupts): Nahi Sir, Daya nay Shower ly kr Meray sath he Khana khaya tha… yahan tak kay main nay aur us nay sath Lemon Tea bhi Pii aur phir Main room mein chala gaya Main Door band kr kay… Thori Thakan ho rahi thi…_

 _Freddie: Sir, Bureau mein bhi kuch aisa tou nahi hua tha… Daya Sir, kafi achy Mood mein thy…_

 _Abhijeet: wohi tou…_

 _Vivek: aur Raat tou Misha sy bhi Un ki Mulaqat nahi hui…_

 _Abhijeet: haan, Misha sy tou main mila tha aur us ka Gift, Daya…_

 _He stopped in a bit… All look at him as He was Lost somewhere, so ACP Sir again pressed His palm and Abhijeet back with…_

 _Abhijeet: Misha ka bheja hua Gift, Main ny Daya ki table pr…_

 _Salunkhy: kya tha Us mein..?_

 _Abhijeet: main nay dekha nahi, Pehlay bhi ek baar Misha ka Daya ko bheja gaya Gift Kholnay ki Koshish ki thi tou wo Gussa ho gaya tha aur Us kay baad bhi Us ki Tabiyet Buht…._

 _ACP: acha rehnay do, filhal is Baat ko Khatam kr do… (to Freddie) Freddie, Dekho jao, Daya kay room mein agar koi Box…_

 _Abhijeet (cutting with): Chabi, dekho Gari mein hogi, Blue color ka Wrapper hy Box kay ooper…_

 _Vivek: Sir, Main bhi chalta hun Aap kay sath…_

 _ACP nodded and Both Freddie and Vivek Left Hospital… Here Staff coming and told them about Regaining Conscious of Daya so All moved inside… Daya trying to Sit but His attempt Failed as his half Soul taking him inside His Loving Shell… Daya started Crying while Abhijeet Weaving inside His hairs in Circular tone with…_

 _Abhijeet: acha tou (teasing way to Devaite His mind to other things with) Sahab nay Apna Challenge nibhaya, Mujhy Bataya Nhai.. Aawaz bhi nahi dii…_

 _Daya (in smile): aur kya, Khud hee tou Mana kiya tha na… (Cute way) Mujhy bhi Gussa aa gaya…_

 _Abhijeet (naughty): aur Sahib ka Gussa tou Achy Achun ko Hila day… hain na…_

 _Daya (Comfortably attach with Abhijeet and added): haan…_

 _He was still in Abhijeet Hug and Not in a Mood to Leave Him, Enjoying this Softness, Peace and Silence and in that Posture, He Sleeps inside His Buddy Arms Relaxly so Abhijeet Laid Him down…._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _They moved Out and See Freddie and Vivek over Bench with Teary Eyes and an Opened Box… Abhijeet Leapt and checked it, found a Small Piece of Twirl Skin inside Box with a Small Paper written as…_

 ** _LORD, the.. Skn.. i… giv… plz… make… Beatiful… Thnkyou… your Misha…_**

 _Vivek started Crying while Freddie takes Him in His Hug… ACP Sir, SALUNKHY Sir and Abhijeet having Tears in Eyes and now they Understand why Daya was Deeply Hurt…. Vivek after Sometime Relaxed and Telling All as…_

 _Vivek: Sir wo jub aap Hospital mein Ro… (change the sentence with) nahi matlab Bata rahay thay na kay Daya Sir ko Us raat buht Dard ho gaya tha… jis din Main nay Misha wala Packet Un ko diya tha… darasal Sir… MISHA nay DIDI ko ek Letter likha tha… MOM yani us ki Nani nay usay bataya hay kay Us ki Mamma aur papa LORD kay pass hain tou bus Us nay wo Letter likha aur us mein likha tha kay DIDI LORD say poochein kay Us nay Misha ko aisa kyun banaya hay? kya wo Misha say Pyaar Nahi kartay… (Abhijeet and all Stunned) (He added again) us nay ye Letter Mujhy diya tha Post karny ko… Mian nay Phar diya… najany Sir kub Us nay ye Dustbin say Utha liya aur Tape laga ker isay Jora aur pack ker kay Daya Sir ko Meray hath bhijwa diya… Main samjha us parcel mein Us ki Drawings hain jo wo Daya Sir ko dekhanay ko bhejti hay… Sir agar Mujhy thora sa bhi Malum hota tou… Mian aainda Misha ka koi bhi Saaman…_

 _Abhijeet (interrupts with tears): Vivek nahi aisa kabhi mut karna… kabhi bhi…_

 _Vivek: magar Sir… Daya Sir…_

 _ACP: Nahi Vivek… Abhijeet saheh keh raha hay… is tarah wo phir kabhi kisi say kuch nahi kahy gi… kisi sy bhi Nahi…_

 _Salunkhy (added): Tum say bhi nahi… sub apnay ander rakh lay gi…_

 _Abhijeet: haan… rehny do… jo ker rahi hay…karny do… jo kehna chahti hay… kehny do… Daya ko aur Usy Hum sanbhaal lein gay per Tum Roku nahi Us ko… warna shayed Hum Misha kay sath Daya ko bhi Tour dein gay…_

 _Freddie (loving tone): aur Ye Hum mein sy koi kabhi nahi krna chahyey ga…_

 _ACP: haan Un Dono ko Share karny do… warna shayed Khamoshi un kay beech thehr jaye…_

 _All nodded and after getting Discharge of Daya Next morning, Takes Him Residence… Daya wanted to Share this and at Night when Abhijeet Freed after Feeding Him and giving Him Pills, He added…_

 _Daya (sad tone): Boss, wo Misha…_

 _Abhijeet: sshhhh… kuch Mut bol na Keh… Mujhy Sub pata hy…_

 _Daya (telling after placing His Head over Abhijeet Shoulder and grabbing His palm with): Yaar, main nay Usy Kha tha kay Usy koi bhi Baat kehni ho, wo Mujhy Likh kr dy diya kary tou Main Usy Pohancha dun ga, Yaar Mujhy kya (teary tone) Pata tha kay wo aisa (wiping tears with) aur abhi tou wo Intaizar kry gi kay Main nay us ka Box Pohanchaya aur kya Jawab aaya…_

 _Abhijeet (Soft tone): Tu Usy kehna kay Us ka Box aur us ka saman LORD ko itna Acha laga kay Unhun nay rakh liya aur kaha kay wo bhi Usy laga kr Beautiful ban gaye hain…_

 _Daya: agar Wo…_

 _Abhijeet: Tu keh kr tou Dekh… Dekhna Wo kitni Khush hogi… kehna kay wo tou Hum Log rakh rahy thy, magar LORD nay wo Khud rakh liyey…_

 _Daya (smiles): Theek hay… (Cute tone) Thank You ABHI…_

 _Abhijeet pressed His Head Lovingly and then Both went to take a Sound Sleep… here when Daya met with Misha and Telling Her this, She was Astonished and then ask with Pleasurable Shock…_

 _Misha: Sach Baray waly Uncle…_

 _Daya (takes Her in His lap and say): haan bhae, Gurya ka Skin tou LORD ko itna Acha laga kay (sad tone) Mujhy aur Abhijeet ko bhi Nhai diya…_

 _Misha: tou ab Wo Khud Wo Skin lagein gy…_

 _Daya: Bilkul… (kissed Her with) LORD bhi Pyary aur Misha bhi Pyari…_

 _Still She was in a Wonderland where Nobody thinks that How much Her Small heart having Happiness to get this BIG News…_

 _Sometimes a Small Pleasure, Surety and Sooth gives such a Big Relief and Hope to Others which Helped them to move On in Life…!_


End file.
